The Many Adventures of Poe and Finn
by TipsyFics
Summary: Everyone's favorite space husbands are here to explore the galaxy (and each other) through a series of shenanigans. Please heed authors notes/warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please be advised, this entire story is/will be written after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Plot, typos, and general grammar are not to be taken seriously. All authors notes will be written whilst sober. You have been warned.**

Okay shit why am I writing this. Alright here we gooooo

Poe Dameron. More like Poe DAMNeron. That isn't my joke I totally stole that from Tumblr. But let's face it that is totally what Finn would say. Why would Poe pick Finn anyway? Like as a name.. I mean He had so many F words to choose from . Jfc Poe. Whatever

So Poe and Finn right? They're flying around this big ol galaxy. A long time ago? What does that even mean. Why can t they be in the here and now. UGH. Okay so Poe is obvs a pilot that is flying around zoom zoom Subaru muthafucka. And finn is like damn son you so hot you had to take your jacket off and give it to me. Baes. Space baes. Is there a term for this that I'm not thinking of…I'll come back to this.

POE AND FINN. Poe looks over at Finn and is like "sup brah you da hanger to my jacket". And finn is like poe wtf does that even mean and poe goes "cause you hang onto me." Or something. Idk I'll work that out later. ANYWAYSSSS

So finn is like poe you high or something and poe is just like GOD JUST LOVE ME. Finn's whole aesthetic is basically poe this poe that. I'm poe poe poe. Actually what DO THEY DO for money in the galaxy far far far away. Wait I just realized the phrase is far far away not long time ago. Whoopsie. Anyway. Poe and finn wanna do the frickle freckle but duh theyre in a space cruiser ship thing. Have you seen those things? There's no room for even flying the stupid thing. Sigh. Space husbands in space.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please be advised, this entire story is/will be written after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Plot, typos, and general grammar are not to be taken seriously. All authors notes will be written whilst sober. You have been warned.**

I just want to preface this ridiculous act of writing with the fact that I CLEARLY don't own Star Wars, LucasFilms, Disney or any of that crap. I'm literally just here for feels. Lord help me.

If you recall from my previosu fanfic (which I don't) there was some stuff happening. I think Poe and Finn were in a space ship/cruiser/death machine thing. Cool, we'll start there: so Poe and Finn. How does one even describe the perfectness of this relationshihp. I mean it has it all going on. Just like they got in going on, you catch my drift? OH MAYBE THEY'RE DRIFT COMPATABLE. I've actually never seen that movie.

Is Darth Vader pro gay rights? Imean he blew up a planet (Alderan chunks everywhere!) but one never knows right? He did blow up a planet of his daughter so does that make him unbiased. I bet he's looking down from heaven, wait. He'd go to hell for sure. Is there a space hell? Also what do they do with dead bodies in space. No wait, Luke totes burned his corpse. Ashes in the wind (is that a song…?) anyway doesn't matter

Poe and Finn were just flying around when BOOM out of nowhere something happened and they crashed down onto that planet where Rey lives/lived. God, she's so badass. She is the space dad to my space dads. Just go with it. So rey and finn meet up because finn is like omg poe is ded. And BB8 is there like no. Me smol droid, and me sad. Maybe I need to hook him up with R2. Is it a he? Who even knows dude. Gender norms are dumb anyway. So poe and rey are together running amok on Jaku.

So rey and finn are running around and pew pew explosions. Wait before all of this Finn found Poe's jacket. And we all cry smol sad tears. So he's wearing his boyfriends jacket (but he doesn't know that yet, because Poe might as well be a damn corpse at this point) and he's like Damn(eron) this smells like Poe. Like lighter fluid and lightsabers and poe(tatoes).

Finn takes a hot sec to smell his boyfriends jacket one moar time before rey is pushing him onto the MILLeniun Falcon and wheeee! Away they go out into space. There are some bad guys but they handled those quickly. Rey comes up to Finn then and goes "so you with the rebels or wot?" and Finn says "yes I am with the rebels, they look like me, but I did steal this jacket". Rey doesn't really care because she knows that is one badass looking jacket and then SUDDENLY hter is a noise! Who is that?!

Down into the cargo hold they go (yo ho yo ho a priate's life for me). SUDDENLY Han solo appears. And he is like hello friends, I am here to steal screen time. Of course chewie and han both find the fearsome twosome and haul them up and chewie goes "RHIOFHEWUHUIEWHFE" which he meant "wot are you doing here" and finn immediately goes into a ten minute rant about poe and all three of them are looking at him like dude get a grip. You knew him for five minutes. And poe is like "BUT IT WAS THE BEST FIVE MINUTES OF MY LYFE"

Fast forward, more explosions and pew pew, THEN Poe comes and saves the day!

"That's one hell of a pilot" finn exclaimed, and he knew it was poe, but didn't but he did. So when they all go back to base, BB8 is like "move bitch get outta way" to get to Poe and then poe see's finn and its like a damn romcom with matthew mcconahay and or something. They run towards each other in slow motion and there are birds and doves singing. Wait, are there birds in the star wars universe. There's gotta be right? I mean the have wookies and ewoks for christ's sake. Mitacholorians can eat shit.

Anyway, so they meet up and poe says "omg I missed you so much bb" and poe is like "hasn't bb been with you the whole time?" and finn is super flustered and embarrassed and says "nah my man, I meant you bae. Spaced bae. The bae of my space." And poe is embarrassed, because duh who wouldn't be that's his boyfriend. So they happily hug, because SUDDENLY Leia Organa (or solo?) appears out of nowhere and is like we need yur gay intel right now. And if you don't come to my mission control room, then you two will not be bunking together tonight.

So basically pinn (holy shiz that is a dope ass couple name. No it's not) follow bad ass leia herself, and then provide intel up the hizzle. After doing that and the whole team applauded and Poe and finn we're trying to not be obvious that they were shooting glances at each other faster than people reading star wars new movie updates, (get it? Speed reading) and they were dismissed. BB8 was off trying to wake up R2 somewhere, and finn followed poe to his ship/cruiser/thing. (I really need to figure out the name for those).

So Poe is cleaning off his ship and trying to pose subtly when finn says "what happened to you? We thought you were dead" and he has to look away because a tear got caught in his eye. Or dust, one never knows with these planets. Poe just turns to finn and says "I've seen some bad shit in my days" and poe is like "okay? Tht doesn't answer the question tho" So poe sighs and comes down off his ship to be eye level with finn, which is impossible because finn is taller (…I think). So he looks up at him and says "god I love you" (HOLD UP. Do they have gods in the star wars franchise? No one has mentioned one previously. Does earth exist in this universe, and if so do they not go there because we're all annoying and odn't know crap about space. I mean for goddsake we shut nasa down! I miss Pluto)

So then BB8 shows up again and he is smol sad droid because R2 wont turn on.

So Finn looks down at BB and kind of gives it a pat on the head and smiles at him and BB just doesn't say anyting because he literally CAN'T. and Poe narrows his eyes.

"Why are you looking at my droid?" he askes full of anger.

"He helped save my life, calm down babe," Finn says and thinks everything is hunk dory, but Poe just storms right up into his face as BB8 rolls away quickly, not wanting to hear his space dads fight.

"Are you FLIRTING with my droid!?" Poe demands and Finn backs away, looking away uncomfortabley. People are starting to stare.

"Dude, I was just saying hello," Finn says back but poe is still steaming mad (kinda like that scene in harry potter where he gets the "train" bertie botts every flavor bean, or whatever they are)

"BB8 is my FRIEND" Poe screams at Finn and Finn is like "dude you need to calm down people are looking" and poe says "I DON'T CARE ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE. ARE YOU INTO DROIDS OR SOMETHING? WTF? I LOVE YOU."

And then instantly, the entire hangar around them goes quiet.

"No!" Finn cries out! "I just gave him a thumbs up once. I LOVE YOU too. Come to my room tonight," and then he ran off as everyone stared then broke into applause and Poe had to hide in his ship because he was so DAMN(eron) embarrassed.


End file.
